Dead End Dance
by Yarbad
Summary: The dragon born a hero of myth the slayer of alduin and sadly not the main charecter of this story when two people have the same likely hood no one can figure it out follow the country boy from a far off land and his adventure in skyrim helping with the dragon problem along with the darkness under hidding itself from sight. Will follow the story in its own way and lead off too.


Chapter 1

I stand in front of the bag sighing I turn around smiling "you sure you want to do this you know in a few years you'll" I smile shaking my hand "I know but it wouldn't feel right if it happened like that right" he stops nodding "John were friends so take care of my sisters alright" I say to him he nods walking forward "the city alot different and you've never left the country before " I smile "alot of people don't leave there hometowns besides we've been hunting since we were kids I'll be fine" I say with a smile he sighs "your oblivious as always" he says to me I shrug laughing. I look at my sisters "keep an eye on the house for me and mom too alright" I say giving them a hug my little sister begins crying "Emma you got to be a big girl show me that smiles of yours" she nods giving a withering smile that seem to vanish form her face as I move back from her "besides you got to become big and strong for when I come back you can show me all the things that happened while I was gone, that got a smile on her face she looks at me her tears made her eye's shine in the sun light "of course I'll become big and strong you better become stronger to" I smile "of course I will" I look at my other sister she wasn't looking towards me "your an idiot sometimes you know that" I laugh "but if I was smart I wouldn't be able to fill my head with all these good jokes " I say to her she smiles "you got me there I guess" she hugs me "don't worry I'll make sure everyone's ok while your gone " I nod at her picking up my bag.

Before I manage to get on the boat my mother walk over "I guess I almost missed you I'm glad I caught you" she says handing me something "what's this" I ask her "your father" she starts "was a simple man never really gave thought to much but when he did something to make someone happy he manage to find the best things " she hands me a neckless a rose made of a type of glowing silver "he found this metal in the woods when he was hunting and made that rose and gave it to me when my father had died I think you should take it you never know what might happen" I nod grabbing it "what's in the envelope " I ask her. She doesn't answer for a moment then smiles "something that'll help you when you get to the city" I nod giving her another smile "I'll miss you" she says I smile "same here" she nods hugging me I step onto the boat at the last call they wave to me I smiled waving back I love my family to death they might be the nicest people on the planet but I'm positive people are even nicer in skyrim I set my bag down sliding it under my seat I look out the window I can see the small village and far off in the distance I can see those houses I shake my head looking down I'm happy I finally get to go and find out who I am my father did it coming here to but I've traveled here not much to see the creatures aren't as dangerous thats why I ask the blacksmith to craft me a sword he manage to but I haven't had to use it yet that actually makes me happy I don't know why he.

I shake my head again there's no point in dwelling on the past I had manage to keep a straight face even when I knew the chances of me finding what I was looking for quickly were slim to none I look out the window a gain freezing at the figure standing near a tree watching the boat as it started to leave the area I don't know who it was but I'm positive we made eye contact but then I'm off with the boat I wonder if it was someone from the village I sigh leaning back in my seat closing my eye's. I start shaking a bit as the cold air comes in from the window I open my eyes looking at the now open window "oh sorry did I wake you" I stop looking over a man in a large brown over coat sat next to me a small black book in his hand "no it was the cold air coming from the window sorry for interfering with your reading" he smiles "aren't you well mannered but no this is for work" he says opening the book and writing in it while talking to me we talked for a couple minutes as the train shoot down its designated path.

"So your going to go find yourself in a place like skyrim" he says he had close his book and taken of his coat he wore a black shirt and a pair of black dress pants but his shoes that were a pair of gray boots said different about his dressing he had short brown hair and blue eyes he wasn't pale but not close to being of any color even for being a white man maybe an imperial man. He listen intently as I told him about why I was going to skyrim "how do you plan on paying your living expenses " he ask me "I don't know yet but I'm pretty sure what my mother meant by help was a little money to get me through since they say its dangerous and with my money to craft that sword pretty much ate a large whole in my savings " I say to him lifting the envelope that was a bit of a bulge and hard to hold he nods "I see well I'm going back to skyrim myself I work for a company that might work for you" he says smiling "what do I do" I ask a bit delighted I knew people were nice outside the village he nods "nothing much I think you'd make a good assistant that's all" he extends his hand "the pay is well and I promise not to push you to hard" he says with a grin I smile "why not it won't hurt" I say extending my hand to him he grabs it shaking it.

The two of us sit on the train for a long period of time I found out his name was Isaac Monday he was out here for a meeting a long term client had called him an had ask him to come down here he had actually barley caught the boat since there weren't many seats open he went with the one with only one person in it being me I laugh at that I figured most people would take the carts but they took the boat I had taken the boat to avoid a big group of people "so what's your name" he ask "Nathan Faith" he laughs "religious" he ask I smile "my father gave me my last name because everyone at the village was there when I was born there was another reason but it escapes me" he smacks my back "don't try to hard alright" I nod rubbing my back I wonder if he knows that when he's playing around he leaves knots on people like this "so then " I shake my head "Nathan's fine" I say to him he nods "I knew you were and easy going guy when I met you" he says to me I laugh "sorry sir not really as true as you think" he laughs again "sir I thought we were on a first name basis " I nod well I'll tell some of the higher ups and see if thats ok" he says standing up "I needed to talk to this client anyways he's in the back of the boat I'll have someone meet with you if everything goes well" I nod as he walks off what a nice guy.

The boat finally stops I stand up grabbing my bag and walking over to the front of the boat where I could get off man it was cold I tighten my coat walking forward off the boat "but its still nice" I say lifting my arms and fixing them "alright then I might as well see what the city's like" I say walking forward. Not bothering to go into the city yet it was large but I needed some food and blowing through my money isn't the best option.

POV:?

The bear stops walking looking around and sniffing the air looking over the bear sees a figure crouching in the bush with a roar the bear charges it landing on it cutting into it. The bear stops though looking at the creature it had landed on some random sticks and wood built up to make a person a small rustle sound and the bear head comes off Nathan sighs cutting the rope and landing on the ground walking over to the kill "it would have been easier with a bow but this way you didn't suffer there friend " he sits down putting the blade away and pulling out a knife and a smaller bag "this'll have to do" he says putting the bag to the side he waves his hand over the wound a light shinning from his hand the scalp and cut he made covers up he sighs "the smell won't attract other animals while I get out of here" he says putting his things away and jogging back towards the city. He stops at the front gates looking at it for a bit "you sure you want to go in there" he turns around seeing a man standing there "I'm not sure yet maybe I should travel for a bit" he says sighing "if your having trouble deciding I have two people who need to be taken to one of the holds a bit off from here" the boy eyes shine "seriously how much is the pay" the man chuckles "all about the coins huh kid not enough of you out there " he says "five hundred thats a even split on how much they paid me to fine them a guide "

Not thinking about it he set off to find the two who sat in a wagon nearby "your the guide " the girl ask the man smiling at Nathan who nods "alright then were going to Markarth do you think you can guard us we know the way and were sorry for lying but we got to save our energy for something else. Nathan smiles at the man hopping into the back of the wagon "Fine by me" he says the man nods while the girl just sighs putting her head over the wagon's edge looking around "so tell me why are you in skyrim" the man ask Nathan smiles "I'm actually here to fine my future fine who I am for the time being though I got to find work" the girl laughs "so you became a sell sword ". Nathan laughs rubbing the back of his head "I guess I did but just for now I'll do better work when I have better choices" he says the man nods while the girl rolls her eyes. The three of them don't talk much as they get close to the woods "its hitting night and by the rate were going we might not hit it by day do you think you can drive while we rest in the back of the wagon" Nathan nods hopping in the front and grabbing the reins.

Nathan whistle quietly looking up at the moon "this place really is amazing" he says with a small chuckle "what so amazing about it" he looks back the girls awake she has a small glowing ball of light next to her "is that magic" he ask she looks at it nodding "me and my brother are pretty good at it although he only uses our power to get rid of evil magic you wanna see some" she ask Nathan nods with a large smile on his face she lifts her hand flame appearing she fires it into the air and it explodes Nathan would clap but he was focusing on navigating through the night "that was amazing " she smiles a small redness on her cheeks that was mask by the night. "How old are you anyways" she ask he smiles "guess" he says "seventeen" he chuckles "flattering " he says she shrugs "twenty seven" he groans "that old come on" he says "eighteen" he nods "I was going to leave when I was nineteen but things happened and caused me to leave when I was a bit younger" he said. She nods "so were almost the same age" she says "is that why you said seventeen" he ask with a wink trying to be funny she punches him in the arm "no I just thought someone who acts like you'd be younger" he chuckles "I get that alot" he says he looks up at the moon "its kind of interesting how the world looks at night what do you think" he asked "I don't know I know magic that makes the world look brighter" she says.

He manages to get her to open up to him alot more as they talk "Carla " she says "beautiful name can you tell me why you two are here" she shrugs "I don't know but my brother prayed before we came here and he keeps doing it" Nathan nods "so its bad then well maybe I should stick around for awhile till you guy's are safe" she looks at him "seriously you do that" he nods "sure there's no" a hand grabs his shoulder he looks over its the brother "what is it" he ask "its here" he says hopping out and putting on his hood magic surging from his hand Nathan looks up the road people where standing a bit up the road "protect my sister will you" he ask Nathan stares at the mans face nodding "no we go together brother you promise after what happened" he shakes his head "right I know" he looks at him "if she's going will you please come to" Nathan grabs his sword hopping out "stay behind me Carla alright" Nathan says she nods hopping out.

The brother looks at him "Jones if we don't make it please remember my name" he says Nathan nods "Nathan goes for you to" he says his heart was pounding but he vowed to protect these people and he's never gone back on his word before this won't be different "Jones you've been a pest in our side long enough" the man in front said they where all wearing black robes "thats because what you do to people killing them to gain power" he says Nathan looks around there might be one hiding around he sees red eyes in the bushes "right we do but we've manage to make something and " he points to the red eyes "it's on the loose we just release it " Jones looks growling "you two take care of this I'll go after that thing" he says running after the red eyes into the woods. Nathan draws his sword "I know I'm protecting you but I might need your help for this " he says she nods "cover me with whatever you think is best" he says running forward slashing they fade into fog appearing next to him "your one of Jones little lackeys of justice than" he says lifting his hand fire appearing before it hits the man move his hand a blue like shield appearing blocking the lighting.

Carla stares at the three who stare at her "they might be a problem together we don't have time for this none of us can die not yet" the one to the right says the middle one sighs "very well lets go pick up our pest than well be done" he says the three vanish before Nathan can grab them "we got to find my brother" she says "this I agree on but I'll go by myself Markarth isn't far off from here get some help I'll find him" he says she nods running for the cart he turns towards the woods he never expected this he thought he had adventures but he thought they be his own not someone's he just met he runs into the woods blade drawn senses alert ready for anything thats lurking inside the woods that might try to attack.

A man running through the woods "this is bad " he growls looking up in one of the trees "its still chasing me " he could see it grinning from the branches a red glow coming from its eyes as it runs on all fours branch to branch. He turns right running faster than before "dammit why won't it leave me be" he says he turns lifting his hand a fireball shooting from his hand the figure hit flying backwards the man fist pumps turning and running again. The man continues to run for a bit stopping when he sees a light "finally someone I can talk" he stops something falls a bit to the left of him he looks seeing the red eyes staring at him the grins back "what are you" he screams running forward looking back he sees it lung straight for him he grabs his dagger pouring the special poison on it "dammit they said I have to use this but" he turns slashing it hits the things shoulder but it lands on him the grin still there the man close his eyes screaming.

Nathan runs through the woods stopping for a moment "Jonas Jonas" he yells "where are you" he stops "what happened " he yells seeing the man hung to a tree by his insides "my my you caught up" a man in a hood says the boy looks seeing the red eyed monster charged at him holding him Nathan brings his sword down the red eyes block with its arm runes shining the beast vanished Nathan turns slicing hitting the beast who growls he swings his sword again this time the beast smacks it out Nathan rams the thing making it hit a tree hard. The creature only grins as Nathan hammers it with hundreds of punches the thing catches one of them pushing his arm back till *snap* the bone breaks sticking out from his arm he screams out in pain being push two the ground the red eye beast kicks in his leg he screams again as another cracking sound comes from his leg he looks seeing his sword on the ground the red eyed monster fires forward Nathan roars firing the blade into it throat the thing stops he pulls it out hitting it with the bud of the sword making it fall back blood shooting from it . He pants stabbing the sword into the ground he keeps seizing up from the pain as he stabs the sword and taking a step a laugh "I think we found our first specimen seeing as though our last experiment was a success I think we should move onto phase two Drake if you would" the boy feels something fire through his back gaging he looks down seeing something had shoot through his stomach he falls forward Drake the red eyed monster flips him over with a grin on his face.

With a lick of his lips he beings lifting his hand he fires his arm into his chest the boy screams out in pain as he feels the pain travel through his body "keep giving him them till we can remove it" he says Drake grins his eyes becoming redder "your doing better than your brother" another one in a black hood says they lift there arms a barrier forming around the two "it looks like it'll work this time" another one says "good then all we have to do is give it a bit more Drake" the thing squeezes pulling its arm out, the boy eyes widen screaming as his heart was ripped out "look its happening" one of them says as something appears in his hearts place hands begin to shoot from his chest firing at the barrier not even trying to touch drake who stands up walking out of the barrier with his heart the boy begins to scream louder and all the hands suck back inside like a vortex as the last hand goes in the hole closes.

"It looks as though it work " they say looking at the boy who had blacked out but eyes were bright blue now "it accepted him now we see who consumes whom" the one in the different style robe says they walk away from him "Drake the time isn't now well send you when he's ready" Drake grins looking at the boy then running off after the men in robes. The boy begins to crawl forward stopping a bit near the edge of a road passing out. A man and his groups of bandits stop seeing the boy "this is to easy go loot the body" he says to the lizard man who sighs walking forward grumbling as he searches the man "he's got a sword and" he stops the body grabs his arm "hungry" he says the man screams trying to pull away the boy grins his eyes glowing blue a crack form his arm as it fires forward he rips something from his chest pulling out the still betting heart he opens his mouth a blue aura shoots from the heart into the boys mouth the heart turns gray he pushes over the man standing up grinning.

The five others look at the large leader who growls "lets get this smug bastard " he says they roar pulling out there sword one staying in the back with a bow two fire forward first swing at him he grabs one of there helmets as he doges smacking one of them across the head hard with it the other one he throws it he blocks the blade but he stops looking down his intestines hit the ground he falls to the ground holding them looking up the boy grabs his head runes appearing on his arm he screams out as fire burns the flesh and skin from his face popping his eyes. The boy lets go of his head tossing him to the side looking at the other three with a grin on his face the one in the back shoots the arrow that hits him in the shoulder making him stumble back "nows our chance" he says following the two with swords the one with the bow staying back. A sound of flesh ripping and screaming comes as the boy rips his sword from it casing cutting through both the mens throat the leader who had been a bit back walks back "fire dammit" the one with the bow shoots again another thing of runes appear burning the arrow he lifts his other hand a sword lifts from the ground firing towards the one with the bow firing into there head.

Swinging his great sword at the boy who continues to doge or block's he throws the sword he's holding "don't mess with" the bandit leader stops going to feel his throat the boys hand had fired through his eyes wide still shinning blue he rips his hand out shaking off the blood "now then" he says licking his lips "who should I eat first" he says. Nathan opens his eyes looking around "what's going" he gags on something before finishing his sentence spitting something out he looks around freezing a whole bunch of dead bodies surrounded him "who did this" he says "and what was in my" he looks seeing a finger with a ring on the ground "wait no I" he stares at it shaking his head "those guys Drake they" his eyes where no longer a shining blue just hazel brown. He starts running from the scene I have to find Carla she'd be in Markarth by now he thinks to himself. He stops looking at the map he had "alright this should be the place" he says looking up at the large gates shaking his head he looks around "there's the wagon" he says walking over seeing the horse was missing a few people stood by "excuse me but do you know what happened here?"

He listen quietly as he's told the situation "a few hours ago a girl came by in this wagon she seemed rushed, she got out asking the guards for help who didn't even bother listening to her she came back to her carts some bandits were looking at it at the time none of us knew about the bandits, when we heard the scream we came out seeing they were attacking the girl she got on the horse cutting the thing connecting them to the wagon and road off".He sighs she was ok but most there things have been stolen anything she took is probably all thats left he looks in the back. Leaning down grabbing something from the wagon "looks like they miss something" he says looking at a picture of the two standing with each other, he nods putting it in his bag "finding myself can wait I got to find her first" he turns towards the man "where she'd go" he ask "her horse was shot by a bow it won't make it far follow that path you'll catch her" he says "she's probably trying to get out of skyrim take the horse she left they didn't take it and its still sitting in the stalls" he says.

Jumping onto the back of the horse he nods to the man "thanks for your help" he says tossing him a few coins the man shakes his head, "no problem I wish I could have helped her " he said Nathan nods "come on lets go" he says making the horse go faster down the road.

POV:Nathan

She couldn't have gotten far she doesn't seem like the person who'd leave people she cares about if she thinks her brother still alive she might still be near the border" he looks at the map "alright to the the right" I say turning the horse fires down the path "if I keep going I should reach her " I hope she's alright there were bandits where I live but they were never a problem since everyone in the village stuck together but there only a few bandits this place is still beautiful even with everything that happened just got to stay positive. I take another path going up a bit then heading back down I've been ridding for awhile now, wonder if I'll hit the border soon the horse stops I look up seeing a group of soldiers and a group of men in a lighter type of armor fighting each other I look one of those soldiers got here. I look down "ready to go get her" before I try to get it the horse to forward it bolt straight through the battle. I scream out trying to stop it I look the soldiers see me coming "Carla " I yell she looks up seeing me "hit them " she nods as I get closer I see them fly back landing in snow her hands cover with a fire. I smile "you having fun" I ask extending my hand she takes it getting on "yes so much but I think its about time I'd leave would you mind giving me a lift sir? I act as though I'm thinking about it then grin, "of course madam " I pull her up onto the horse "alright lets get out of here" she says pointing towards the border.

POV?

Nathan nods looking back he growls hopping off and grabbing a bow and a few arrows "get in front I'll make sure we don't get hit " he says hopping onto the back of the horse. The horse races through the battlefield some of the archers take aim at them Nathan lifts the bow breathing slowly then letting the arrow fly hitting one of the men in the shoulder making him fall of his vantage point. He keeps firing arrows "last one " he says firing it into one of the archers in front of them who fall back "do you know any magic" she ask, he shakes his head his sword was hanging on the horses gear along with his bag "teach me some" he says. She looks at him confused "we don't have time even a simple one we'd need a book" he sighs "were almost at the border well be fine as long as we keep going at this speed" she says he nods looking back "looks like were actually gonna make it, Carla you alright" he ask looking forward "Nathan I" she stops "dunk" she yells he looks up arrows fire past him he feels a force hit him hard in the gut he looks down as he fly's back an arrow had hit him he goes rolling backwards. She looks back going to stop the force "keep going" he yells not standing up being surrounded "just go " he yells "I'll come back for you alright" she says ridding off. He looks up seeing a woman in armor she tosses the bow she shot him with to the side "Storm Cloak scum" she says cocking her arm back and punching him lights out.

**_Hey there this is my first time writing one of these sorry if you don't like it if you have any suggestions or just want to say something PM me or review I'll try to fix anything I find wrong and I've got a plan he's not an overpower guy like he looks like trust me on that. Like with vampire you get stronger not drinking blood but its got draw backs stamina magic doesn't come back fire hurts more werwolves you can transform once per day unless you get a certain thing and there's not really any power's to that this has alot of draw backs as well I won't say them because that ruin the surprise but I'll get the next chapter up fast already working on it till then have fun reading and thank you goodbye._**


End file.
